Catch Me If I Fall
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Fang and Max have been best friends forever, But, what if suddenly they are becoming more? NO WINGS. Fax! And Eggy!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey(: I wanted to start a new story. I will finish Abuse is not just a word though! Promise(: Oh and I have been reading WAY to many Figgy FF so I wanted to write a clichish Faxy story. And I've been watching Glee a lot. So I kinda mention stuff about gay people. I'm not trying to be discrimitory. I just have it on my mind. My best friend is gay. So yeah. I'm just gunna stop talking now…..**

_**Catch me if I fall**_

"Fang! Hurry it up!" I yell to my best friend. "I'm coming" He grumbles. He runs downstairs dressed in his usual black clothing that matches his dark eyes and his black hair.

"It's the last day of school!" I say excitedly. "Yep" Fang responds. Fang doesn't really do emotions. "Let's go!" I exclaim linking our arms. He rolls his eyes, but we walk out of his house with our arms linked.

"I wish you were gay" I told Fang sighing. He gives me a weird look. "Why?" He asks me. "I've always wanted a gay best friend" I say "I can tell you for a fact I'm not gay" Fang tells me. "Maxie, where do you get these ideas from?" He asks after a minute of silence. "Glee" I tell him. He rolls his eyes. "I really don't think I should let you watch that" He responds. "If you take away my glee I will kill you" I snap. He rolls his eyes and pulls me to school.

"Hey" Our other best friend, Iggy, greets us. "Hey" I respond. Fang does that nod thing. "Iggy are you gay?" I ask him. "No?" He says confused. "Don't even ask her" Fang mutters to him. He nods and whispers something to Fang; Fang gives him a murderous look and chases him to class, leaving me to think, what was that about?

FPOV **(This is one of the only chapters where I do the same part with a different POV) **

"Fang! Hurry it up!" My best friend, Max, yells to me. "I'm coming!" I say back. In my head I add "Chill your panties", But, Max would kill me if I said that aloud. I quickly finish getting ready and I run downstairs.

"It's the last day of school" She says excitedly. "Yep" I say. She rolls her eyes and her brown hair with blond streaks goes into her chocolate brown eyes, she brushes it away absentminded, lost in her thoughts. She links her arm with mine, and I feel the shock I always feel when I touch her. I roll my eyes though and allow her to lead me out of the house.

We're walking in silence until Max says "I wish you were gay". I look at her like "Wtf?" "Why?" I ask her, use to her weird ideas. "I've always wanted a gay best friend" She says "Matter of Factly". "I can tell you for a fact I'm not gay" I respond. Yeah… Cause I'm in love with you. "Maxie, where do you get these ideas from?" I ask her. "Glee" She responds. I roll my eyes. "I really don't think I should let you watch that" I respond. "You take away my glee and I will kill you" She snaps. I roll my eyes and pull her to school.

When we get there our other friend Iggy greets us. I sup nod him. Max asks him if he's gay. He looks at me confused then answers her. "Don't even ask her" I mutter to him. He nods. "Fang, you're in love with a retard" He whispers to me. I glare at him and chase him to class leaving a very confused Max behind.

Iggy runs into class laughing. We only have ten minute classes. So, the day flies by. We have a 2 hour yearbook signing then schools out. Max, Iggy, Ella, JJ, Sam, and I head to lunch at Breezys **(Made it up) **Max skips along next to me singing "What time is it? Summer time!" I roll my eyes at her. She notices and sticks her tongue out at me. I cross my eyes at her and she laughs. The walk to breezys continues this way.

"I'll save us a table, Fang order me my usual" Max says to me. She hands me some money, but I give it back to her with an eye roll. She pouts but she goes and sits down. JJ comes up to me. "Fang and Max sitting in a tree" She says in a sing song voice. I give her a confused look. "I always pay for her" I protest. She makes a "Himph" noise and goes back to talking with Ella and Nudge. I give her one last look then order Max and mine's food.

I pay the lady and grab the trey. I set it down at the table Max got, and I sit down across from her. I give her food to her and she happily munches on it. I give her a look and she sets her food down and waits until everyone gets back. Her mom tells me to do that. I don't know why though. When everyone is finally seated, we start eating and for a while the only thing we could hear is the sound of everyone eating.

I'm a reallllly slow eater, and it annoys Max more than anything. It doesn't surprise me when I'm the only one still eating. Max gives me an annoyed look and starts stealing my fries. I chuck one at her. She looks up in surprise, then she starts throwing them back. The lady working there shoots us a warning look and we stop. By then, all of my fries are grouse so we all leave. "You can all come to my house" Max says when we get outside. Everybody nods and we start the walk to Max's, the only though on my mind is "One of us needs to get our freaking licenses already"

Max opens the door to her house and we see two blonde heads and a dog rolling around on the floor. Max's older brother, Ari, is trying to break them apart but they won't budge, that is until they see Max.

"Max!" the both exclaim running to hug her. "Hey guys" Max says picking them both up. 9 year old Gazzy on her left and 7 year old Angel on her right, after a while Gazzy wiggles his way off of her. He runs over to Iggy and starts telling him this idea for a bomb. Yeah bomb. Little Pyros. After Max makes sure Angel and Gazzy both have something to keep them busy she leads us upstairs.

**Soooo? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW IT!(: **

**FLY ON3**


	2. Chapter 2

FPOV

We put in a movie, and watch it while talking. Pretty soon, everyone goes home leaving Max and Me watching old movies at 12 in the morning. Thunder booms outside. Max stifles a scream and scoots closer to me. Yeah, the great Maximum Ride is terrified of thunder storms. She literally does scream when there's a loud clap of thunder and the lights and TV shut off.

"It's okay Maxie" I soothe. What? Don't hate on me. "I'm fine" She mutters. I take her hand and lead her into the guest room, which is where we sleep when we have sleepovers. And yes, we do sleep in the same bed, but we have been doing this since we were 2. She dives under the covers.

She takes my hand and squeezes it. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep?" I offer. "Thanks Fang" She mutters. It could have been my imagination, but I could have sworn that she said "I love you" before sinking into sleep. When I'm almost asleep and I'm positive she is, I whisper "I love you too" and I press my lips onto her cheek, and fall into slumber.

MPOV (**This one is back a little)**

Once the lights go off from the thunder, there's really nothing to do. Fang takes my hand, as another clap of thunder hits. I close my eyes and bite my lip. He gets up and leads me into the guest room.

After we are both under the covers I take his hand again and squeeze. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep?" Fang offers. "Thanks Fang" I say reassured. Before I even know what's happening I whisper "I love you" and fall into sleep. A slight noise wakes me up. I peek at Fang. He's sitting up half- asleep. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep, when his eyes jolt open. "I love you too" I hear him say. I feel the light flutter of his lips on my cheek, and then he's asleep. Leaving me laying there, all thoughts of thunder forgotten, trying to figure out what just happened.

FPOV

When I wake up the next morning I feel something on my chest. I open my eyes to find Max laying on me, and my arms wrapped around her. I mean sometimes stuff like this happens. But never this "cozy". I want to get up, but I can't because I'll probably wake her up.

I'm sort of awkwardly lying in the bed, when Max wakes up. She notices our sleeping position and blushes. God, I love when she blushes. Fang. Shut up. "Hey" She says "Hey" I respond. We see the door knob turning and Max quickly untangles herself from my arms, falling off the bed in the process. She bursts out laughing and I help her up.

All of our friends (Nudge, Ella, JJ, Sam, and Iggy) walk into the room, fully dressed. "Get dressed! We're going to an amusement park!" JJ squeals. I groan, but I head into Max's room where I keep clothes, just in case. I select black shorts, and a black tee shirt. I grab a jacket because knowing them, there probably going to make me go on water rides.

Max walks out wearing shorts and a tank top. "You're going to get cold" I tell her. She shakes her head. Stubborn brat. She smiles. Woops. Said that out loud. She nods. I'm just going to stop thinking. Max and I head downstairs. "Guys? Not to rain on everyone's parade, but how are we going to get there?" Max asks. "Ari's driving" Nudge responds. Max shrugs. We all head to the car, where Ari and a girl are sitting.

There are only 7 seats. Of course. The blonde is in the middle, in the front, Ari's driving, Nudge jumped into passenger, and Sam and JJ scrambled into the very back. "Max sit on Fang's lap, And Ella sit on Iggy's lap!" Nudge commands, looking in the mirror. I sit down. Max blushes, but her and Ella grudgingly sit down, and we drive off.

The ride is very awkward. Max keeps squirming around on my lap. I run my fingers up and down her spine to annoy her. She glares at me, and I look at her innocently. She stops squirming though, and we finally pull up to the amusement park.

"Okay, first we ride the giant water slide!" Nudge squeals. CALLED IT! "Nooo!" Max responds. "Yes!" Nudge yells running towards it. We reluctantly follow her to the line. It moves pretty fast, pretty soon we're at the front. We all pile onto the ride, Nudge humming happily. The ride's not that bad, until the wet part. I get completely soaking wet. Whenever we get off the ride we all glare at Nudge.

We start walking towards a dryer ride, and I notice Max shivering. I roll my eyes, and grudgingly hand her my jacket that I made sure to keep dry. She shakes her head. I push it closer. This continues for a while, until she sighs and slips it on. "Thanks Fang, you were right" She mutters. "What was that?" I ask her mockingly. "Thanks Fang you were right" She says louder glaring at me. I smile and we get in line for the next ride.

**Short, I know. But it's all I felt like writing, cause my mom's being a bitch. **

**So fly on and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FPOV**

"That ride was so fun!" Nudge squeals.

"Do ya'll want to split up?" JJ asks us all. We shrug. "Partner up!" She commands. Max jumps next to me. "Want to be my buddy?" She asks in a 5 year old voice. I pretend to think about it. She hits my arm. "You ass" She mutters. I smile at her.

"Everyone done?" JJ asks. We all say yes.

"Wait! I don't have a partner guys! Hashtag forever alone!" Nudge complains.

"You can come with us" Ella offers, referring to her and Iggy.

"That's awkward" Nudge replies.

"Okay, how about me, you, and JJ and Iggy and Sam" Ella suggest.

"And Max and Fang with eachother!" Iggy says like a pervert.

"Oh shut up Iggy" Max groan. He laughs, and we all get with our partners.

"Meet back here in three hours!" JJ exclaims, as we all head our separate ways.

**MPOV**

"What do you want to do first?" Fang asks me. I look around, and then point to the tallest ride there. Fang rolls his eyes, but we head to the line. We get to the front in no time and Fang puts his hand on top of mine, and sticks his tongue out at the video camera. "Freak" I mutter. He laughs, and the ride starts.

"That was so fun!" I say to Fang, he still has his hand in mine, and I feel electric sparks going through it. He nods. "Want to go see how much the video is?" He asks. I nod, and he pulls me over there.

A blonde middle aged woman is there. "You two are so cute together! I'm glad to see love still exists in this world" She says smiling. I blush, and we both start to explain that we're not a couple but she cuts us off. "Your video is on the house" She says handing it to us. I start to explain but Fang squeezes my hand and thanks her.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"It was thirty bucks for the video" He replies.

"Cheapskate" I mutter. He smiles at me.

"Do you want to do any other rides?" He asks. I shake my head. He sighs, and pulls me over to the cotton candy. I pull all the money in my pocket, and he does the same. "Wow Fang we only have enough for one" I say, after counting it up.

"We can share. Girlfriend" He says slyly.

"Ha! You wish!" I say laughing. A hurt look passes his face but only for a second, and I'm not even sure if it was there. We get the cotton candy and we start tearing pieces off. Fang and I had dropped hands because we couldn't eat the cotton candy at the same time. But after I dropped it, for some reason I wished it was still there.

**FPOV**

"Ha! You wish!" Max laughs out. Yeah. I do wish. A lot. I don't respond to her, and I get the cotton candy. We drop hands, and that leaves me longing for more. "So what do you want to do?" She asks me, chewing on a little piece of cotton candy. I shrug.

"You are so helpful" She says sarcastically.

"I try" I respond. She gives me a weird look, but we keep walking in silence.

**Third person POV**

"What do ya'll want to do?" Nudge asks the other two girls. Ella shrugs, and JJ squeals

"I want to talk about Max and Fang! When did this happen?" She exclaims.

"Omg! I know! Yesterday they were so cute, like I'll pay for you. And like today with the jacket, and how they like just went to each other when they said partner!" Nudge says.

"Zomg! I have an idea! Let's spy on them!" Ella exclaims. The other two girls nod, and luckily enough they see them walking around eating cotton candy. They look at each other and nod. Then they sneak over to the other two.

**EPOV**

We get into position behind a plant, near a table Max, and Fang sat down at.

"Fangles. I'm tired" Max groans.  
"Where the hell did you get Fangles from?" Fang asks confused.

"I just made it up. Cause I have skill like that" Max says matter-o factly.

"Yeah, and my favorite color is pink" Fang says sarcastically.

"Don't lie Fang, we all know you're a closet pink fan" Max says with a straight face, then bursts out laughing. "Are you sure this is Fang?" Nudge whispers. JJ and I shrug. It was what I was thinking. "Omg! There song can be that like Taylor Swift song I'm only me when I'm with you!" JJ whispers excited. I shush them and we turn back to Max and Fang.

"Fang are you okay?" Max asks Fang. What the hell? He looks freaking fine to me.

"My stomach sort of hurts" He mutters. How the freak could she see that?

"You look like your gunna hurl" Max observes. "No he doesn't" JJ whispers.

"We should get you home" Max says, immediately going into caring best friend mode.

"I'm fine" Fang says, perfectly believable.

"Why are you gritting your teeth then?" She asks him, rolling her eyes. Now this is weird. "I hate you" Fang mutters.

"Love you too Fangles" Max says grinning. She pulls her phone out.

"I'll call everyone" She says.

"Abort mission!" I whisper-scream, knowing our phones are gunna go off. We all run out of the plants and to the closest ride line.

**MPOV**

After calling everyone, they agree we can go home. I pull of Fang's jacket and give it back to him. He shakes his head. "I'm hot" He says. I sigh and pull it back on. I know that even if he was cold he wouldn't take it. We meet everyone by the car. "Why are we leaving?" Ari asks, holding hands with the blonde girl, whose name I didn't get.

"Fang's stomach hurts" I announce.

"Mr. Emotionless told you his stomach hurt?" Iggy asks, shocked. I open my mouth to explain, but Nudge starts talking.

"Actually, Max noticed it, it was the weirdest thing she was just like Fang are you okay, and he looked perfectly fine to me, and I think Max can read minds" Nudge babbles. "Nudge how did you know that happened?" I ask her slowly. JJ, and Ella roll their eyes at Nudge. "Just one time, I would like to spy on someone without them finding out" Ella says sighing. Nudge blushes. And JJ just laughs, like abnormally hard.

"Oh god" Fang mutters. I take his hand and pull him to the closest trash can. I rub his back, while he barfs his guts out. "You so owe me" I say, disgusted.

"Really?" He asks in-between barfs.

"Fine" I reply and I rub his back again. The rest of the gang walks over, and looks at him sympathetically. "You are not barfing in my car" Ari says glancing at Fang. I glare at Ari.

Fang stops barfing for a sec. "I'll go get a trash bag he can barf into" Iggy offers, just as Fang leans over and starts throwing up again. Ari nods, and Iggy goes to get the bag.

"Fang? I know this probably isn't a good time, but I'm never eating cotton candy again" I say, glancing at his puke. He glares at me. Iggy comes back with the bag. I help Fang into the car, and push him into the back seats. "I'm not sitting on his lap" I announce. So, JJ sits on Sam's lap. "Do ya'll want to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall?" I ask. Everyone shouts no at the same time. **(From the book!)**

Since my mom's a doctor, we take Fang to my house. I help him into the house, stopping every few seconds for him to puke. My mom rushes over as soon as she hears the door open. She notices Fang, and immediately whisks him away.

I head up to my room, cause my mom doesn't let me anywhere near her when she's working. There's a knock at my door. I open it up to Fang. "Fangles! You're alive!" I exclaim jumping into his arms. He groans. "Maxie, my stomach still hurts get off" He whines, I roll my eyes, but drop from his arms. "Do you want everyone to come over and we can watch a movie?" I ask him, knowing he just wants to relax.

He nods, "That would be great" He responds. I call everyone, but only Nudge, Iggy, and Ella can come.

The doorbell rings. Movie night had begun.

**Don't worry the next chapter will have like a BUNCH of Fax! So review! Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. So I don't care that this chapter is sort of stupid. Cause I do what I want. HAAHAHA. Yeah. I know this is cliché Faxie. But I felt it was necessary so enjoy!(:**

**And I'm stretching while I write this. So ignore errors please(: And this is super short, because I wanted one more chapter before I go to the mall! So read and review!**

**FPOV**

"So what movie are we gunna watch?" Nudge asks. I shrug, and look at Max who usually makes the decisions. "HUNGER GAMES!" She exclaims. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella cheer, while I crack a smile.

Max turns on the tv, and the news is on. "We are predicting heavy rain, and severe thunderstorms, starting in about half an hour, lasting all week" The meteorologist says. I glance at Max, and she looks pretty scared, but she pops the movie in.

Sure enough in about thirty minutes there's a crack of thunder. Max jumps, and I put my arm around her. Nobody is paying attention though, cause there all focused on the movie. Dr. M comes up and tells us she's going to bed, and not to stay up too late.

"Max? Can we spend the night?" Ella asks turning to her.

She then notices Max's face in my stomach and my arms around her. She squeals. "Nudge!" She exclaims, Nudge turns around, and Max pulls her head out, when she hears Nudge's squeals and Iggy's laughter.

Thunder is going off like crazy, and I can feel Max shanking next to me. The movie is almost over, and I know the lights are about to go off. I open my arms to Max, and she crawls into him. I stroke her hair. "You'll be okay Maxie" I whisper soothingly. She looks up at me, embarrassed.

The lights suddenly go off, and everyone groans. The movie was almost over.

"I have an idea!" Nudge whispers.

"What?" Iggy whispers back. I don't know why everyone whispers in the dark.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Nudge exclaims, just as a loud clap of thunder cracks. Max squeals and jumps on my lap. "We know Max's secret" Iggy mutters. She doesn't hear him though. She's shaking in my arms. I stroke her back and whisper reassuring stuff into her ear. Yeah. I can be very comforting.

"Anways! Can I got first?" Nudge begs. We nod.

"Fang.. Truth or Dare?" She asks grinning evilly.

"Dare" I answer confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Max" She says grinning evilly.

Oh shit.

**Super short. But I don't care. I decided I needed a short chapter. So. Yeah. **

**Fly on and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**So. Since I can do whatever I want. I've decided that where they live is super cold. So yeah. **

**FPOV**

You see, if I kiss Max I don't think I would be able to stop.  
"Truth" I reply.

"I truth you to kiss Max" Nudge decides

"That doesn't make sense" I reply. At this point Max is out of my lap, and giving me a hurt glance, which makes me feel really bad. I want to kiss her. I really do. But, if she ever actually likes me I want our first kiss to be real.

"I don't want to get Max sick" I exclaim. Max gets up.

"I'm going outside for a second" She mutters.

"It's pouring" I protest. She ignores me and gets up.

I automatically get up and follow her.

She runs outside to the front yard. "Max! Wait up!" I exclaim.

She stops. "What do you want Fang?" She asks coldly.

"Why are you mad at me?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Would it really be that terrible to kiss me?" She asks me, her teeth chattering. I need to get her inside. She's soaking wet. "It wouldn't be terrible" I blurt out. She gives me a sad smile. Then I lean in and kiss her.

Just like I predicted, I can't stop I push my mouth on hers, and I feel her surprise, then she kisses me back. After a few minutes of pure heaven, she pushes me away. She backs away, then turns around and runs. "MAX! IT'S ALMOSY 2 IN THE MORNING AND IT'S RAINING GET BACK HERE!" I yell, but my voice is barley a whisper with the wind and thunder.

I run upstairs, and grab a flashlight. Iggy Ella and Nudge follow me. "Max ran off" I tell them. Iggy looks at me sympathetically. I glare at him.

"We should stay together" Ella says.

"We have to find her, and splitting it would take longer!" I yell.

"Fang, we'll find her" She says gently.

I nod, and we start to look.

"I know where she is" I say suddenly. I turn around and start running to the park.

"We already looked there!" Iggy exclaims, but they follow me anyways. I leave them by a bench, and crawl under the bushes near it. Max is there, just like I thought.

She's shivering, and her eyes are squeezed shut. "Fang!" She exclaims. I pull her into my arms. "Your freezing" I whisper.

"Fang I'm sorry for leaving" she says to me.

"Max that's not important, you need to get home"

"No! Let me finish! I think I ran because I was afraid of what I felt. But I'm sure now it was just that I was cold. Right? You didn't feel that right?" She asks. I did and I knew I would. I just want Max to be happy. "Nope, you probably were scared and cold" I reply, lying. No response. "We have to get you home" I say again. No response. I look at Max, and see her eyes shut. She's passes out. I crawl out from the bushes and pull her with me. Then I pick her up and run her over to Iggy.

**Yeah it's short but I won't be able to update till tomorrow at like three. So. Here's a short chapter. REVIEW!**

**And special thanks to manayal10 for helping me(:**


End file.
